


Morning

by asdfghjkl_OTPs



Category: Free!
Genre: I was trying a different writing style with this, M/M, so I have no idea if it's any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkl_OTPs/pseuds/asdfghjkl_OTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning at the Nanase household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this my first Free! fic, but it's also my first BL fic so constructive criticism is welcome! I have this rated T but let me know if you think the rating should be changed to M

Haruka awoke and pushed himself into a sitting position, only to find he was sore from the previous night's events. It didn't surprise him, though. Rin had always been passionate in everything he did and sex was no different.

Haru looked over at his lover and smiled softly. Rin was still sound asleep, barely covered by the blanket resting softly on his hips. Burgundy hair was pooled around his head, making it look longer than it really was. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds and shone on his hair, causing it to look like it was glowing. With the way he was now, Rin almost looked otherworldly and Haru found himself entranced by the sight.

The soft beeping of the alarm clock brought Haru out of his daze and he let out an inaudible sigh. He turned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back and saw Rin laying on his side with his arm out-stretched and holding his wrist.

"We need to get ready for school." Haru mumbled while trying to pull his arm free, only for Rin to tighten his grip.

"Why don't we just skip today?." Rin pouted and tugged Haru back so he was laying on his side.

The raven haired teen turned his head to look at Rin, only to have the breath sucked right out of him. Rin's hair had fallen, shadowing most of his face and giving his maroon eyes a luminescent quality. His back was facing the window but the light still illuminated his bare chest, causing his normally toned abs to look incredibly muscular. Haru's eyes trailed down Rin's body until they reached the edge of the blanket. The piece of cloth had slipped when Rin had moved and now revealed most of the teens hips.

Haru felt his face heat up and start to turn red, so he turned his head to the side to avert his gaze.

Rin seemed to notice and he laughed softly, his voice low and husky. "Haru~" He teased, grabbing the smaller boy's chin and turning it towards him.

Haru's pout and flushed face were adorable to Rin and he couldn't help but start kissing him. He kissed Haru over and over again until they both ran out of breath and had to pull apart for air.

Rin wrapped his arm around Haru's waist and pulled the smaller boy closer so his back was against his chest. He leaned forward and nibbled Haru's ear, making him gasp.

Rin smiled mischievously and rolled so he was straddling Haru, pinning him to the bed. He leaned forward so his lips were level with Haru's ear. "So? What do you say?" He whispered before nipping his ear again.

Haru inhaled sharply and squirmed, his face turning redder by the second. When Rin didn't receive a response he flicked his tongue out, licking Haru's ear-lobe. He then trailed down his neck to his collar-bone which he bit, hard. Haru's immediate reaction was to cry out and grab Rin's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin.

Rin hissed in pain, but he did nothing to make Haru stop. Instead he started licking and sucking the spot he had bitten, making it turn bright red. Once he was satisfied with his work he trailed kisses up Haru's neck to his lips. He kissed him repeatedly, each kiss deeper than the last.

* * *

Makoto hummed to himself as he walked into Haruka's house. Seeing the living room and kitchen empty he headed back toward the bedroom. "Haru, Rin, you guys ready for school?" He called out.

He hadn't made it halfway down the hall before he could heard moans and groans coming from the room. Blushing furiously, he turned on his heel and left the house. "Looks like they'll both be late today." He mumbled before jogging to school.


End file.
